Mates Forever
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: a series of unrelated one-shots inspired by songs. I don't own anything and I make no profit from this story. Purely fan made. Due to some reviews I have updated genres etc. This story will involve multiple genres some one-shots will be romance others dark some funny others just random honestly it depends on the song. These are based off songs not personal opinions or thoughts!
1. Call Me Master (by: BoTDF)

I'm dominant by definition

I'm turned on by your submission

The dark side is how we've been living

Let me show you what you've been missing

You-you-you are, you are my slave

My little fucking disaster

I-I-I am, I am your god

Call me, call me, call me your master

The first thing she noticed as she came to was the ache in her body, it felt as though she had been stretched on one of those medieval torture devices. As she slowly became more aware she noticed a chill along every inch of her body. Eyes shooting open to look around she came to three realizations in that moment. One she was naked as the day she was born, two her arms and legs were tied to bed posts with some sort of silky rope thing, and three she wasn't alone!

Sitting across the room red eyes blazing with some unknown emotion watched her every move, the eyes of a predator. She could tell she was in some big trouble. Obviously, she was missing something. Why was she tied down and naked? What was he doing here just gazing at her with those burning crimson eyes? It was plain to see his demon was in control. She trembled with terror. What was he planning to do with her? Was he going to try to get the Tessaiga by trading her? But that wouldn't explain why she was naked... Maybe to discourage escape attempts? Her mind was in a whirl of chaos.

A growl suddenly brought her out of her frantic musings. Eyes swiftly swinging back in his direction, she gave a small "eep" when she noticed he was suddenly beside her. Trembling she tried to speak, "L-lo-rd Sesshomaru, what is going on? Why are you doing this?"

A more vicious growl emitted from his throat. She whimpered quietly not having a clue as to what was going on. His aura didn't indicate any malicious intent, but that didn't stop her from fearing him. The Great Demon Lord of the West.

His voice came out as more of a growl but still, he spoke, "I thought you were educated little one. Do you not know what happens between a man and a woman when they are nude in a room together with a bed?" The smirk he gave was all fang and mockery. No, he had no intention of raping her. He just wanted to frighten her a bit.

It was then she noticed his state of dress or lack thereof. She shook her head vigorously. He had to be messing with her there was no way HE would want to do that with HER! Goosebumps of fear rose across her skin at just the thought of what he was suggesting was going to occur. "Please, you can't possibly mean what I think you mean! I'm human. You don't want to sully your good name by tainting yourself with the likes of me. Please, I don't want this." She begged softly.

She knew she had wanted him. She had wanted him since she first met him in his father's tome. But she didn't want him like this. No, she knew if he did anything with her at this moment while his beast was free, he would regret it come morning. She couldn't live like that, as a mistake.

He scuffed, obviously, she thought him to be a mindless beast who was going to ruin her terribly. No, he had no plans for that. He would ruin her alright but not how she feared, never how she feared. He would ruin her by ruling her, she would be his one and only, his bitch, his mate. He would let no other have her. She was his.

"Where is Inuyasha? How did I get here? Please, I need to know."

"You do not recall little one? Hn. I shall refresh your memory."

-Flashback-

*3 hours ago*

"Sesshomaru what the fuck are you doing here!?" Inuyasha demanded as he drew his fang.

"Hn. I am here to collect payment from you half-breed. You have broken pack laws. You knew very well not to take a mate before your Alpha. However, it seems you were too stupid to listen."

Kagome was confused, when did Inuyasha take a mate? Wasn't that the demon equivalent of a wife? "Inuyasha? What is he talking about?"

"Priestess come here." As he said this his gaze burned through her as though he could see into her very soul. She shook her head and made no move to follow the command.

"You can't boss me around, you don't own me!"

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, no. Okay, I'm sorry I took a mate before you, it was an accident. Kikyo and I were rutting in the woods and my beast took over and marked her. I swear I didn't intentionally break the rules."

"Inu-Inuyasha, you mated with, with Kikyo... " She couldn't believe her ears. What had she been thinking, of course, he would mate Kikyo he was obsessed with her. Kikyo this, Kikyo that, blah, blah, blah. She was so done, had been for months. Ever since Sesshomaru had convinced her that Inuyasha was never going to mature, she had slowly gotten over her feelings for him.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter anymore. Now that Naraku and the jewel are gone I guess I am no longer needed here. I have no other reason for being here. I'm going to go speak with Kaede about getting a hut built for me within the village. I'll just take over as head priestess when she passes and stay in the village. I don't need to be running around Japan for the rest of my life anyway." With that, she turned to walk away. Before anyone could blink Sesshomaru had knocked her out and lifted her into his arms.

"Now Inuyasha you have two choices. One you can forfeit your life to me for this injustice or two you can release this girl into my care. Which will you choose brother." He sneered the last word with venom.

Inuyasha stood there for what seemed like an eternity to the rest of the group as they held their collective breaths. Which would he choose? Would he sacrifice his life for Kagome's? Or sacrifice her for his?

"What do you plan to do with her if I give her to you?"

"That half-breed should be clear even to you."

"Just... don't hurt her please."

With that one sentence, he sealed Kagome's fate. Inuyasha watched as his brother flew away with the only woman who had ever accepted him for who and what he was.

"No, you must be lying. He would never do that to me! He is my protector, my friend." Kagome whimpered out as tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

"He is a selfish bastard who cares nothing for you or your friends. I have told you this many times over, have I not? I am your alpha now bitch. And you will be respectful or you will be punished."

He leaned down towards her neck and gave a gentle inhale of her scent. "I have a present for you bitch." Standing straight once more he walked to a vanity table on one side of the room. Opening a drawer he withdrew the item he desired. Walking slowly towards his new slave, he brought the object into her view and smirked when she flinched at what she felt coming from the object.

"Do you know what this is for priestess?" He taunted smugly knowing just from the fear in her scent that she very well did.

"Please, don't put that on me. I'll behave I promise, there is no need for that. I'll do whatever you want just please don't put that on me!" She was frantic. She knew that spell. Naraku had tried to use a weaker version of it to cage her powers inside her. Now Sesshomaru, who is far more powerful than Naraku could have ever hoped to be, had a stronger more potent spell. The choker necklace that housed the spell was obviously made by a demon, she could tell that wasn't the only spell on it either.

"Hn. On the contrary bitch, I believe it is absolutely necessary. This little piece of jewelry not only has the spell to subdue your priestess energy but it also has a spell to make you my loyal slave. Everything about you, your mind, your body, your heart and your very soul will belong to me for eternity as soon as I place this around your neck. You will irreversibly be mine." As he spoke she could see some kind of emotion swirling in those red pools but she didn't know what it was. Softer than the first emotion she had seen when she awoke but still just as possessive and heated.

Her only response was more tears and a softly whispered, "please" before the delicate silver black band was sealed around her neck, the medium sized pendant made out of Amythist and carved into the shape of the crescent moon glowed when it touched her skin, the spells activating instantly. Her eyes opened once more and he was pleased to see the slight color change indicating the spells had been successful. Her now lavender blue eyes directed at him as if to ask him what he needed of her.

His heart hammered in his chest as he bent down to nuzzle her with his nose. She turned her head to the side in submission and he growled softly in approval. So it had worked completely, she was finally his. Reaching up he released her arms then he reached down to release the ties around her ankles.

He could control every aspect of her life even her heart. It was not uncommon in demon practices to use this kind of spell on an unwilling mate. The necklace would force the wearer to love and trust their intended mate so that when the time came for the mating it could be completed without complication. The spell that binds her powers is to ensure the female's absolute submission. Usually, this technique was used for political matings.

She might believe he was a monster and maybe he was. She had believed he had planned to force himself on her when she first awoke. But no he was honorable. He would not break her like that. No instead he would just control her. He would be her master always. And she would love every moment of their life together, she would want for nothing.

Once again leaning over her he breathed in her scent. She had just started her heat when he had collected her from Inuyasha several hours ago. The scent of her heat was what had his control slipping. Now that he had the necklace on her though he would be able to take her without a fight. Nuzzling his way up her neck he continued his trail of blazing kisses from her jaw to her lips, which he took in a bruising kiss filled with his passion.

He had wanted this woman from the first time he had laid eyes upon her supple, youthful body. Her scent had enraptured him then just as it did at this moment. His control had always been unstable when he was in her presence. He couldn't seem to control his body whenever she was near.

His hands traveled down her arms to her hands, he wrapped his large hands around her more delicate ones and entwined their fingers together. The words slipped from his mouth without his consent, "I have wanted you for so long. You are the only one I desire. You are the one my soul was destined for, I can feel it in my blood. You are mine as I am yours."

He raised her hands above her head, "Do not move." He released both of her hands so he could let his roam her perfectly soft skin. She was perfect in his mind. Her humanity meant nothing to him. She was powerful, she was beautiful, she was nurturing, she was made for him.

One clawed hand grasped a breast gently as the other breast was taken into his warm wet mouth. A gasp ripped from her throat. What was he doing? What was this feeling? She could barely think.

Claws from his other hand gently scrapped across the smooth skin of her flat belly. She heard a growl when she squirmed and her leg rubbed against something hard yet soft at the same time. She stilled when she realized exactly what it was. She looked up at the male that was about to make her his. He was perfection. Sculpted body pressed along hers. His large erection pressed into her thigh.

She had always had a thing for this male, but she had done her best not to allow those things to interfere with her mission. That and the fact she figured he would never feel the same attraction for her as she did for him. He was a demon after all. She recognized the second spell now, a spell to control an unruly mate, Sango had told her about it. She knew what it was supposed to do. It wasn't necessary. She had already fallen for him during their travels together.

During the last few months of the search for Naraku they had, had plenty of time to associate. It wasn't hard to fall for him once she had gotten to know him. But she had learned how to control what emotions she let demons with sensitive noses pick up. She couldn't let that secret out. She loved him but she knew that if he had known of her feelings he would cut her down.

A delicate pinch to her nipple brought her back to the moment as a moan escaped her. God that felt amazing.

"Sesshomaru... wait please."

His movements halted. She was fighting against her arousal. She was still in control of herself, how? She never ceased to amaze him. Lifting his head he looked at his perfect little mate.

"What is it little one?"

"This necklace may hold back my powers for you to mate me, but it has no control over my mind, body, soul or heart. You can't force something to be yours if it already belonged to you. I've loved you for months, I just never thought you would feel the same for me. I won't fight you, if this is really what you want, you can have me. However, I will not be a mistake, if you are not absolutely certain you want me then do not take me."

"Hn." The smile that stretched across his face was dazzling. "I will keep that in mind, however, there is no such need to worry. If this Sesshomaru had not been certain, he would not have collected you."

With that said he went back to work playing with her body. Hours passed as he made her his in every way possible. She never resisted never complained when he was just a little too rough. Only begged for more. Pleaded for the release only he would ever gift to her. He would not stop until she was completely saturated in his scent, his pups growing steadily inside her young womb.

As the sun rose in the sky he gently got out of his bed and dressed. Looking at her and remembering her words he decided that he would release her from the spells to see if what she said had been true. Removing the spells from the choker was easier than having placed them. Her eyes fluttered softly open and he leaned down for a kiss.

She didn't hesitate in returning the gesture. She could feel he had released the spells. She was no fool, she knew he was testing her but she would give him no reason to put the spells back on. He had marked her, so even if she wanted to use her powers against him he would be immune, not that she would. She was so happy suddenly. She had thought for sure she would be alone in this time forever. Never knowing mutual love, never raising her own children.

Wait, would he even let her bare his children? Suddenly fearful, she sat up frantically, practically pushing him off her causing him to growl.

"Sesshomaru, I need to know something please."

He cocked his head to the side wondering what she could possibly be thinking now.

"Will we ever have children? Or will you go to someone else to carry your heir since I am a lowly human and can only give you half-breeds..."

Smirking he felt his beast calm. So she thought he would not allow her to bare his pups, how humorous. "You are my mate, only you will be the one carrying this Sesshomaru's seed within your womb. I am proud to say that it will be sooner rather than later. And as this one's mate, you will not speak poorly of yourself."

"I'm pregnant already?"

"Yes." He smiled and kissed her again. "Come let us get cleaned up mate."

"Yes, Master." She said with a wink as she stood from the bed.

"Hnnn, I am quite fond of how that sounds. Perhaps I shall have you refer to me as such on a regular." He smirked as he lead the way to his personal spring, his lovely mate following closely behind with a pretty little blush on her face.

-fin

Author's Note: I wasn't too sure how I was going to end this, so I figured I would leave it here and if any of you have any suggestions on a better ending just let me know in a review. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this little one shot of mine!

Ja'ne


	2. Fuck Away the Pain (by:Divide the Day)

**Fuck Away the Pain**

 **Something told her to go to the well house. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew something important was about to happen, something maybe even life changing.**

 **Forgetting she was still in her pajamas, which consisted of red booty shorts that said "Flirt" across the ass, and her white almost sheer tank top. The urgency she felt in the waves of power coming from the well startled her from her sleep so quickly she hadn't even thought before she had run out of the house to the well.**

 **There was an angry red glow emitting from the depths of the well. It felt demonic but not. She didn't even stop to think about what the power could be. It didn't matter something was going on and she needed to go back now. Hand settling on the lip of the well she jumped right into the unknown.**

 **Once she landed on the ground she finally registered what that evil power truly was. A dark priestess, however, this power felt familiar now that she was closer, there was only one person who had this power signature. Kikyo, but why was she in the area and why was her power even more tainted than when she was brought back to "life" the last time.**

 **Steadily climbing the vines that lined the cobblestone walls of the well. The adrenaline she felt coursing through her veins had her panting slightly by the time she got to the top. The first thing she noticed when she crested the lip of the well was Kikyo standing next to the well, eyes closed and power pouring out of her, straight into the well.**

 **"Kikyo! What are you doing to the well?"**

 **"Ah, so you have returned."**

 **"That doesn't answer my question Kikyo."**

 **Kikyo's cold lifeless eyes stabbed through Kagome's very being. She couldn't understand how she could possibly be this vengeful golems reincarnation. The woman just had no good left in her, the part of the soul she still had was completely tainted. What had caused this?**

 **"I do not answer to you girl." Kikyo's cold response finally rang through the clearing after several minutes of just staring each other down.**

 **Kagome bristled. Did no one in this era know how to use her name? She was so tired of being called all these degrading names. "What happened Kikyo. Your soul is completely tainted! How could you let yourself become a dark priestess?"**

 **"Follow the path to the left of the well and you will see exactly what has caused this. He has been lying this entire time. He never loved either of us. I am opening a portal to hell within the well so I may return to where I belong. I can no longer stay on this plane of existence. I cannot handle it any longer. With Naraku's passing, I can finally rest."**

 **Kagome was amazed that was definitely the most Kikyo had ever said to her and she had actually answered her question about the well. But she also brought up more questions as well. Was she talking about Inuyasha? If so what could he have done to his precious Kikyo to bring her to this point? And why was she using the well for her portal?**

 **Before Kagome could ask these questions a heart-wrenching scream escaped Kikyo's mouth as she was sucked into the portal she had opened, the souls she had stolen shooting from the well into the night sky. The piece of Kagome's soul flew into her chest knocking the breath out of her. For a moment she worried the part of her soul Kikyo had tainted would taint the rest of her soul but as it entered her body the taint was purified.**

 **Turning she wondered to the left of the well, down the path Kikyo had indicated. It was only about a ten-minute walk before she started hearing voices.**

 **"Inu, we are mates, we have been for a century now. I should be allowed to travel with you and your companions."**

 **The voice of a woman was heard first. The voice that replied however had her flinching.**

 **"You know as well as I that if you were to join up with our group and Kagome or Kikyo found out, I would never get the jewel from them!" His irritation with the subject was plain to see in his body language. Arms folded in the sleeves of his fire rat kimono, ears flattened to his head and a grunt escaping his throat at the end of his sentence.**

 **The still mysterious woman could barely be seen by Kagome but she didn't care. She realized exactly what had happened to Kikyo. She had found out he had been married for 50 years before he even met Kikyo and he had led them both on. But even Kagome knew Kikyo had gotten the worse end of the deal. She had died because Inuyasha and Naraku had wanted the jewel. She had come back from the dead and he had still led her on, even going so far as to bring Kagome into their "relationship" by stringing her along as well. He had made them rivals for a man who was unavailable.**

 **"The jewel is complete Inuyasha! I am tired of waiting back at the den with our pups. You have been gone long enough. It is time you come home. Now." The woman ordered.**

 **"Fine. I'll give up my desire for the jewel, I'll come home and take care of my family. I'm sorry I have caused you so much stress."**

 **"And what will you say to the women you have to lead to believe you are available?"**

 **"Nothing. There is nothing to say to either of them. Kikyo will go back to hell and Kagome will go back to her time simple as that. Now let us go." With that, he bound away heading south knowing his mate would soon follow.**

 **Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye**

 **You can take it out on me if you like**

 **Kagome couldn't believe it. All this time. He was already mated, he led them on, he turned her and Kikyo against each other when they could have worked together to destroy Naraku.**

 **"I know you are there priestess. Come out from your "hiding" place." The woman's voice was much softer as she directed her attention to the spot she knew Kagome to be hiding.**

 **"I'm sorry. I was told Inuyasha was down this way and I wasn't expecting..." Kagome was cut off by a wave of the woman's hand.**

 **"I'm well aware of what my fool of a mate has put you and your incarnation through and I must apologize. I had only recently learned of his betrayal to all of us. I had come to collect him a few days after the death of that vile creature Naraku. It was then I realized the scent coming from him. He had lain with the undead one. Then and there I decided I had to get him away from the group, away from you." The woman's eyes were soft and almost sad as they gazed back into Kagome's own devastated eyes.**

 **"I can't believe he fooled all of us for so long." Kagome sighed sadly, she had at least thought her and Inuyasha were friends but no instead he was just a two timer not only to his mate but also her and Kikyo.**

 **Turning without even saying goodbye to the still unknown woman she went back down the path intent on returning home to the well. It seemed to take less time to get back to the well than it did to find Inuyasha and his mate. Looking down the empty well she finally let her tears run free.**

 **She couldn't fathom how he could do this to them. How could he betray them? He acted as though he was so loyal to Kikyo, acted as though he actually cared for Kagome's own well-being, acted as her friend as all of their friends. And here he was just playing them to get this stupid trinket.**

 **She fiddled with the jewel that hung around her neck. All of this pain was because of this stupid bauble. Had any of it really been worth it? Had he been worth it? The answer was clear as day, no he had not been worth it. Three years of traveling to collect the shards, making memories, bonding, becoming like a family. And Inuyasha... God Inuyasha, how she loved him so. But all of that had meant nothing to him. They were nothing to him... She was nothing to him.**

 **Was that all she would ever be? A means to an end? She shook her head, of course, that no longer mattered. She was going home and never going to return. Back to where demons, half-demons, and magic did not exist. Back to her time, back to her home, to where she belonged.**

 **As she prepared to jump into the well, tears still blurring her vision, she came to the realization that she couldn't feel any magic coming from the well. Deciding it could just be a fluke she jumped in any way not heading the warning bells going off in her head.**

 **She hit the bottom of the well hard. Looking up she only saw was the cloudy sky above. She cried harder. The well had lost its magic she could never return home. Stuck in the past with nowhere to go. She couldn't believe her luck. She had lost everything tonight in just an hour her entire world crashed down around her. She couldn't go home, she didn't want to return to her friends and so she climbed from the well and turned to the West.**

 **She had come upon an empty shake sometime before the sun had risen. Taking a small rest and rummaging through a chest that was in the corner of the bedroom, she found a dirty, frayed kimono she could wear over her night clothes. She changed quickly into the faded green kimono and headed back out.**

 **Kagome traveled for days no real destination in mind, after all where was a once time traveling priestess supposed to go? She stopped and helped villages she came across. It had been a few days since the last village and due to her not having a weapon she could not hunt for herself so it had been about that long since she had eaten anything but random berries she could scarcely find.**

 **She had just settled in for the night when she felt a huge demonic aura. She knew exactly who it was and she really didn't want to deal with him.**

 **"Priestess, where is the half-breed?" His voice was arctic, his eyes emotionless, he was a demon in every sense of the word.**

 **Looking away from his aristocratic features she instead gazed off into the surrounding trees as she gave her response, "He has run home to be with his mate."**

 **"Hn. I see so the half-breed has mated the dead one." It was more a statement and less a question.**

 **"You would be incorrect Lord Sesshomaru. Apparently, Inuyasha has been mated for the last century. So as you can see his mate cannot be Kikyo." Her voice sounded heavy even to her own ears. How long would it take to get over him? To forget him? To leave him in the past?**

 **"Then where are you heading to priestess? Will you run back home now that you know he is taken? Will you go and never return?" He had raised his left brow as he questioned her.**

 **"I cannot return home." It was all she could say on the matter as her throat tightened with the threat of tears.**

 **"Hn. Then you shall travel with this one and his pack."**

 **Startled she looked back into his eyes, there was something there, but it couldn't be what she had thought it was. The Great Lord Sesshomaru would never desire a human woman after all. It had to have been a trick of the light from the fire.**

 **Deciding it was best to be respectful seeing as she knew she would have no choice in the matter but to follow him she agreed, "Very well M'lord, I shall follow you."**

 **"Hn." He had expected a fight from this usually fiery woman, not easy agreement. With that decided he sat under a tree and propped his arm up on his one bent knee. "We depart as soon as the sun arises. Get your rest."**

 **"Yes, M'lord." She uttered before she lay down beside the fire to try and rest before their travels.**

 **Sesshomaru watched the girl next to the fire as she rests. No, she was no girl, she was a woman now. He had thought her attractive before when he had first laid eyes upon her. The short, odd kimono she wore showed far too much skin but he would not complain.**

 **Most of his run-ins with Inuyasha occurred because he wanted to satisfy his unrelenting curiosity about the girl. He had quickly learned from tailing the group in their travels, that his secret puzzle was from the future. That had accounted for many of her peculiar mannerisms especially her odd way of dress.**

 **He was glad to see she at least had an actual kimono on instead of that indecent thing she use to run around in. He hated to admit it even if only to himself, but it had been so hard to control himself around the girl while she wore that tiny thing. If the wind blew just right he was given a glimpse of the little white cloth covering her womanhood. His control was limited when it came to this girl. There was just something about her that made him feel like he had no control at all.**

 **He had been planning on returning to Inuyasha's group after Naraku's defeat to inform the girl she would be traveling with him to teach and care for his ward. It would have been a half truth though. Yes, she would care for Rin, but she would care for him as well. All these years he had secretly envied the attention and care this one girl showered on his unworthy half-brother.**

 **Yes, he had many plans for the unsuspecting woman sleeping across the fire from him. He could not wait for when they arrived at his domain. No one besides his ward was aware of the room that had been prepared a year ago in preparation for the day he would take her and make her his. Oh, he knew she did not love him. She could not love him if she did not know him after all. No, he hoped she would love him eventually but until that day comes he would have to be glad for what he can get.**

 **He did not rest that evening instead just gazing softly at the sleeping form of the woman as the firelight danced across her face. She was lovely and powerful for a human. She had to be one of the most powerful priestesses he had ever come across and yet she did not hate demons. And just as his ward did not fear him, neither did this woman. That was what attracted him most to her. She had not been frightened to stand against him. He knew she feared, but that was not for her safety but Inuyasha's. Now that she would no longer be around the boy, she had nothing to fear from him.**

 **The sun rose and cast a pinkish orange hue upon the clearing the two companions occupied. He stood and left the camp, he could tell just from looking at her face that she had not been eating properly. He would hunt for her from now on, he would protect her, he would have her in all ways before all was said and done she would depend only on him.**

 **Sometime later Kagome was up and getting around to pick up camp. When she went to put out the fire she noticed a rabbit roasting over the open flame. Questioningly she looked at her new "alpha." She knew pack dynamics thanks to Sango, who figured in case she was ever unable to return to the future she would have the basic knowledge of demons, especially canines seeing as they just flocked to her like moths to a flame.**

 **"Eat. I will be hunting for you from now on. You seem to be unable to procure proper sustenance or supplies. So from this day forth anything and everything you need you will come to me with understanding? If you are hungry say so, if you wish to rest say so, if you need clothing or other such supplies say so and I will procure them." He watched as she soaked in everything he had said. The resignation on her face as she realized he wanted her to solely depend on him was most pleasing. So she would not try to fight him on this, good.**

 **After Kagome finished eating they set out again continuing West. She had to wonder how far West they were seeing as she had been wandering in this direction for the last few weeks she was sure she had made it at the very least into his own territory. "Where are we going?" She asked softly not bothering to look at him.**

 **"We are going to my home, The Palace of the Moon."**

 **"Why are you taking me there? Why are you having me travel with you at all?" She was so confused, she couldn't understand males in this era.**

 **"You are traveling with me so I may help you forget Inuyasha. And I am taking you there because that is to be your new home."**

 **"Forget Inuyasha? How?"**

 **"Let me show you exactly how I plan to make you forget him." Sesshomaru's response was sultry, seductive.**

 **She didn't know what he meant by that but she was also very curious. She gave her consent.**

 **Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain**

 **Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me,**

 **Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse**

 **Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name**

 **While I fuck away the pain**

 **Slowly as not to scare her he made his way towards her. The beast within his mind was overjoyed. Finally, after so long he was about to have the only woman he had truly ever wanted. Coming to a stop directly in front of her, he lifted his hand to her cheek and gently caressed the skin there.**

 **"You will not fight me?"**

 **"Fight you? Of course, not, you are my Alpha it is not my place to go against you."**

 **"Good girl." He practically purred at her response. So she knew of pack dynamics did she, good then he would not have to explain much to her.**

 **The hand on her cheek moved to the back of her head. His face was coming closer to her, instinctively she wanted to move away, but she had said she wouldn't fight. She was still for a moment after his lips had touched hers, but then like a switch had been pulled she kissed him back.**

 **Though surprised by her response he was more than overjoyed. He thought after all the things she had been through with the half-breed she would not respond well to his advances, but she was responding far better than he could have hoped. He knew her self-worth was low, Inuyasha running back and forth between her and the undead one, had caused much damage to how she felt about herself.**

 **You hate the way he fooled around behind your back**

 **A slave to him but now with me, no strings attached**

 **But if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed**

 **If that's what you need to go right ahead**

 **"You are beautiful."**

 **Stunned was an understatement. The kiss he had bestowed upon her had shocked her but it had also made her forget just for a moment and she had liked that. Now though he was complimenting her, it made her uncomfortable. She was so used to being put down, she didn't know how to react.**

 **"You do not have to say anything. Let me take care of you. Submit to me."**

 **Know exactly what he meant by submitting, she bared the right side of her neck to him. She was unsure of what he was planning but she honestly didn't care. He was going to make her forget. Forget Inuyasha, forget she didn't belong, forget she had no one to love her, forget she felt so alone.**

 **Slowly his hand tightened in her hair, pulling gently to bring her lips back to his. He was going to make her his this very night, there was no way he would be able to stop his beast from marking her.**

 **As he slowly kissed her soft, pink lips she moaned ever so softly into it. At just that sound he was hard as a rock, but this was for her not him he could wait until she begged for him to take her.**

 **Walking her backward until her back hit the trunk of a large tree, the bark tearing into the tattered kimono she wore. He would get her a new one once they continued their travels.**

 **Kagome gasped as she felt her back come in contact with the tree. She was effectively trapped between his rock hard body and the rough tree bark at her back, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. He was offering a way to forget and she would not object. After all, just his kisses felt amazing!**

 **The kiss had only lasted moments but it was enough time for him to be able to open her kimono with his free hand. Parting from the kiss he gazed down at her youthful body, she had curves in all the right places, it was as if the gods themselves made her for him. He smiled softly down at the woman in his arms, the scent of her arousal causing strain on his control.**

 **He was surprised when she took the rest of her kimono off and threw it to the ground. She no longer had her pajamas they had gotten dirty and when she had gone to wash them a water demon of some sort had snatched them and swam away. So here she stood naked in front of the "Killing Perfection" a god among mortals if you will.**

 **He could tell she was self-conscious yet she did not let that stop her, slowly she reached out and started to undo his kimono. She was able to get his top off with his help, of course, she couldn't remove his armor on her own it was too heavy. Once his body was revealed she became, even more, self conscious. What if he didn't find her appealing, what if she wasn't good when it came to the "main event" she had absolutely no idea what she was doing when it came to things such as this.**

 **"Do not fret so little one you are perfect." He tried to reassure her as he laid her upon her kimono on the ground. "It is time to forget all your worries, all your pain, let him go and let me in."**

 **After that nothing was spoken. His lips found her neck and licked softly up to her ear where he then nibbled upon the outer shell. Her moan was music to his ears. Kissing his way back down her neck to her collar bone he licked his way to her other collarbone, only to kiss his way up to her other ear where he growled softly as he sucked on the lobe.**

 **Her body was quivering, this feeling was so strong and urgent. She needed something but she did not know what. She felt as his hands flowed down her sides following her curves, his kisses trailing down her chest, where he then pulled a tight peek into his warm awaiting mouth. Gasping loudly she felt the surge of something tingle down to her groin.**

 **She could feel something wet on her inner thigh. What was that? She didn't know. Didn't have time to find out before there was a hand gently grasping her thigh. That same head started to part her legs, she was so uncomfortable that she unconsciously tried to close them, but he wouldn't have any of that.**

 **Smirking down at the face of the woman he was about to ravage, he growled gently, a soothing vibration more than a sound. He continued his play of her body his mouth attacking her other breast while his hands massaged her thighs slowly moving closer to his goal. The closer he got to her womanhood the more heat he could feel. The scent of her arousal was like a drug, he couldn't get enough of it.**

 **Slowly as not to scare her, he brought one finger to her folds gently running it along the outside of her slit. She was so wet, he almost lost it. He would have to end the foreplay soon. He didn't know how much more of her scent he could take without being buried deep within her small body.**

 **Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain**

 **Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me,**

 **Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse**

 **Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name**

 **While I fuck away the pain**

 **As gently as he could he stroked her in the most intimate of ways. He knew she was innocent, untouched. He had to handle her with as much care as possible. His finger slowed dipped between her moist folds, searching for and finding her tiny bundle of nerves. Slow, torturous circles gently applied to that one spot had her thrashing in pure bliss. He had known she would be sensitive, never having someone play with her body as he was now, it was to be expected.**

 **He continued to play with her womanhood slowly gliding his finger down to her opening. He rubbed his finger around her hole gently, coating it in her fluids so he could easily slide into her warm aching sex. Every thrust of his finger awarded him with a husky moan, every pull of his finger gliding out of her earned him a hiss. He loved how responsive she was, how vocal she was in her pleasure. Thrusting his finger in and out and a faster pace gave him the results he was searching for as he watched her face in her moment of pure bliss, his name falling like a mantra from her lips.**

 **He pulled his throbbing cock from its coverings. She was looking at him, mesmerized. Once again he smirked, he could not wait to be inside this woman, she drove him absolutely insane. He rubbed the head of his cock against her moisture, coating himself with her juices.**

 **Pushing ever so slightly, he eased the tip of his cock into her tight, warm wetness. She gasped sharply. He stopped and studied her face, he did not want this to be more painful than her first time needed to be. Seeing no fear or pain on her face or in her eyes he decided to continue, he was sure she wouldn't ask him to stop.**

 **He wanted to make the first intrusion of his body into hers as quick and painless as possible. With one swift thrust, he was seated all the way in the throbbing warmth of her body. This was the most amazing sensation he had ever had, but he had to focus on her. She had tears streaming down her face, but he knew the pain would cease soon, and pleasure would take its place.**

 **"Please, Lord Sesshomaru... I need you... I need so badly to forget. Make me forget please." She was practically begging for his cock but she didn't care. Who would know what had transpired between them but them right?**

 **"As you wish, mate." Before the words could register in her mind, he started thrusting slowly at first then faster as he felt her walls pulse. She was so tight, like a vice grip around his throbbing organ. One particularly hard thrust had him growling and her screaming his name. His sensitive ears were ringing but he didn't care her pleasure was worth it.**

 **"Faster, harder, please. Fuck." She usually didn't swear but at this moment in time, she didn't even know if she knew her own name! This feeling was overwhelming. All she knew is she needed this, needed this male, needed him inside her, going harder, faster, deeper. Being this intimate with him should feel weird, out of place, not meant to be, but all she felt was how right this was, how right his cock felt being inside her, how right his aura was swirling happily with hers.**

 **He couldn't hold on much longer, hearing those words, hearing his innocent little woman curse was almost his undoing. God this woman drove him crazy, wild to the edge of loosing his control. He growled as he felt her walls spasm again. It was time.**

 **He looked her in the eyes for a moment and he saw no regrets. It was as if her eyes were telling him she belonged to him, she was his, now and forever. Before he could stop himself he thrust one last hard thrust and came with a growl, leaning down he bit into the right side of her neck. He had marked her, she was finally his.**

 **Pulling away from the bite and cleaning it, he gazed down at the exhausted yet elated face of the woman he claimed. He rolled onto his back, unable to remove himself from her body due to his knot, soon he would have an heir to the thrown, very soon.**

 **-Fin**

 **P.S. I did not use the last 2 verses of the song in this mainly because if I had I wouldn't have known how to end it haha. This seems like a pretty good place to stop seeing as this was supposed to just be a chapter of absolute smut... as you can see though it became much more haha! Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on what song I should base the next one-shot chapter from just leave it in a review!**


	3. A Dangerous Mind (by: Within Temptation)

Author Note: Sorry if this one wasn't the greatest, I found it very difficult to hammer out a plot for this particular song. This is dedicated to the suggester of the song: Sarah Redfield. I have finally got the chapter up and posted so without further delay lets get to the story! WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! Some cursing.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.

I see the truth that you've buried inside.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.

There is no mercy just anger I find.

She had known all along that he was a demon. Had known there were differences between them. Sango had warned her even, of how possessive and instinctual dog demons are when they mate. It had been months since the incident had happened, but Sesshomaru still thought about it. She was sure he blamed himself, he probably thought he had failed at protecting her.

As she wandered around trying to find her elusive mate she thought back to that eventful few weeks, so many months ago, with a slight shudder of fear.

It was a warm day for fall, and the inu-tachi were once again heading out on the road. They were close to finding Naraku, there were signs of his destruction every which way you looked. Sesshomaru was at the head of the group all senses reaching out and searching for Naraku's despicable aura. Suddenly he tensed up and grabbed the hilt of Bakusaiga, the sword created from his own flesh and blood, and growled deeply.

There was a malicious cackle that sounded all around the group.

Everyone formed a protective circle around Kagome. She could not be hurt, she was the only one who could purify the jewel after Naraku was destroyed. Suddenly a demon attacked from Miroku's right, staff in hand he was able to block the attack and with a quick movement he had a sutra placed upon the demon turning it to ash.

It seemed mere seconds after that there was a swarm of demons coming from all directions, the humans in the group slowly began to get separated. Sesshomaru took stock of the situation with his mate standing behind him, back to back, with her bow ready. He hadn't spotted Naraku yet but that was no surprise. Naraku's cowardly ways were the only reason he had survived this long.

"Sesshomaru, I see you have fallen into the same trap as your father. Loving a pathetic, weak, human woman. She will be your undoing mutt." Naraku's sickening voice was heard only by Sesshomaru.

A cry from Kagome as she fired her arrow at where she had suddenly seen Naraku. It was like he was teleporting, one second he was on her right the next her left. Her human eyes couldn't keep up. Miasma started to pour into the clearing they were in, but the group had come prepared for that, Sango having gotten them each a gas mask from her destroyed village.

It seemed an eternity had gone by before the hordes of lesser demons were finally destroyed. Miasma was still thick in the air even though it had been hours since the fight had truly begun. Sango and Miroku were barely able to stand, having to lean against each others' back for support. Kagome wasn't doing much better but she wouldn't give up, she was going to prove herself today. Sesshomaru had chosen her as his mate because she was powerful this she had come to terms with. Now she would prove just how powerful she knew she was.

Her body gave a soft pink glow. She started to chant something under her breath, that's when Sesshomaru stopped antagonizing Naraku and re-evaluated the situation. It seemed to her that he realized what she was about to do, so she smiled softly at him. With a nod he set about to use Bakusaiga's full power, the sword started to glow a bright emerald-green as he forced more of his demonic energy into the blade. With a swipe of the powerful sword, Naraku's body exploded into many different pieces.

Kagome let her arrow fly, all of the pink glowing energy that had been surrounding her now fused within that one arrow. She was done with this monster, done with this fight, she would end it here and now. The arrow flew true hitting him square in the chest where it embedded itself two inches from the Shikon.

With a great flourish of shimmering dust, Naraku's body blew away in the wind, the now purified and radiantly glowing Shikon shot straight into Kagome's chest.

Gasping, as the sensation of the jewel hitting her had knocked the wind out of her, she clasped at her heart. The jewel had fused with her heart. For the second time that day Kagome glowed, as the glow subsided they saw something they hadn't expected. There standing next to Kagome was a woman that could very well have been her twin.

"I am Midoriko, I am proud of you Kagome. You have destroyed the vilest creature to ever walk these lands. The strength of your heart has proven true and pure. You have passed the test. You are now the Shikon, you will not change in any physical way, however, your lifespan will be far greater than any other mortals. And because you have done so wonderfully in your quest the jewel will grant you any wish you would like." The spirit woman explained to the stunned girl. "I understand you are confused, however, I haven't much time child, what is it that you wish?"

Kagome's brain finally caught up to the situation. "A wish you say? But to make any wish would be impure, after all a wish is a selfish desire, usually for one way or another."

"Yes, but you are the jewel so the jewel cannot harm you or those you protect." Midoriko smiled warmly at the stressed young woman, knowing this had to be very confusing to her.

"Can I wish for my friends and close family to live as long as I do?" She had to know. Would she live long enough to see her family again? Would she out live the ones she loved here in the past?

A bright flash of light erupted from Midoriko's upturned palms, the light settling around all those in the area and some bits

flying across Japan seeking out those closest to Kagome's heart.

Everyone in the clearing was confused, they didn't feel any different, how were they to know if it worked?

"I must go now. Continue living life, with happiness and love by your side." The phantom woman slowly faded away, her job done, she could rest in peace.

Kagome tensed up, something was about to happen, something bad. Before anyone could react, even Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome and dashed off into the wild. Kagome realized that his aura was off, his demon was in control!

"Inuyasha put me down right now! Don't make me say it!" But the threat fell on deaf ears, with a deep inhale she belched out, "SIT!" Nothing happened, he kept running, never slowing.

Finally, he stopped on a ledge to a cave. She was confused as to why he would bring her to such a place alone. Soon enough she would get her answer.

He threw her harshly to the ground, snarling when she made a move to stand. "You are going to be mine bitch! You took the jewel from me, so I am going to take you! You promised me the jewel, you said I could have it when the quest came to an end. But no, instead you absorb it, taking its power for yourself. No!

Its power is mine, you are mine!" He lunged at her, tearing her clothes not caring if he cut her in the process. All his beastly mind knew was this bitch had taken what was his, now he had to take her.

Kagome screamed, cried, kicked, and punched all to no avail. It didn't even phase him. She was bare, laying on hard rocks and sticks, her once best friend on top of her, about to commit the worst crime he could think of against her. She had no other choice, she would not be raped. Hands starting to glow she concentrated as much power into them as she could muster, thrusting her palms into Inuyasha's chest, he went flying into a wall and slid down unconscious.

She was shaking when Sesshomaru found her. After giving strict orders for the other two humans to grab Inuyasha, he went to kneel next to his abused mate. He only said one word but she flinched as if she had been struck, "Mate?"

She could see what was on his mind, the look in his eyes gave it away. Yes, she had flinched when he had spoken, but only because she knew what he was going to do next. He was asking to check her injuries, and she knew he would kill Inuyasha for what he had attempted. Something told her though that if she stopped him, Inuyasha would just come back to try again.

Buried deep in those eyes all she saw was anger, there would be no mercy for the one who used to protect her. She wanted to be upset and defend her "friend" but no, Inuyasha was a slave to his desires now, he was not her friend and she could not intervene. So she nodded.

Within moments they had set out on the road again, this time heading West, to the Palace of the Moon. Inuyasha slung over the transformed Kilala with a sutra on his forehead to keep him

unconscious.

It took days for them to get to the palace. Demons and humans alike bowed down to the floor as their Lord passed with his entourage. There were whispers amongst the people in the crowd as they recognized the Inu-no-Taisho's second son being carried by a fire cat.

It only took Sesshomaru moments to have Inuyasha thrown into the dungeons to await his sentence. He headed back to the main floor and back to the group of misfits he now called pack.

Looking at each one he could see just how exhausted they were after the last week's events. Calling for one of the nearby servants he told them to escort the monk and slayer to a room for the evening and to give them appropriate attire.

"Mate, come." He spoke as he looked into his Kagome's bright blue eyes. She nodded with a small smile. She knew the anger still present in his eyes had nothing to do with her.

He leads her down many twisting and turning halls, up three flights of stairs and a huge corridor that had paintings of silver haired dog demons lining the walls on either side. He stopped as he came to a door at the end of the corridor. Opening it he gestured for her to step inside.

"These are our rooms. There is a door to the left that leads to our personal hot springs, I will have a servant in shortly to assist you with a bath and to dress. And I am aware you do not like the notion of having servants do things for you, however it is their job and it is what they are paid for. So I expect you to allow them to assist you in any way they can." He explained the last part with a stern voice, he needed to get his point across, she was his Lady now she would need to act like it.

"Of course, mate and what shall I be wearing after my bath?" She was pretty excited to take a long relaxing soak in the hot spring.

"I will have the servant bring in the kimonos I had made for you." He responded before he kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

Dinner was uneventful as was the rest of the evening. The atmosphere was tense. Tomorrow was Inuyasha's execution for treason against the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Most of the demons in the palace had been talking about it all day, whispering about how dishonorable Inuyasha was and how he deserved castration and then death for trying to force himself on a woman.

The sun rose slowly into the sky, it was barely dawn when Sesshomaru had woke Kagome from her slumber. "Ugh, Sesshomaru why can't you ever let me sleep in? I'm so tired." She mumbled as she tried to hide under the blanket.

"Mate, it is time for Inuyasha's execution. Come now, we must dress and head to the courtyard." Sesshomaru grabbed a black hakama and a black kimono that had his family crest on the shoulder and hem of the sleeves. "I would like for you to wear the black and blue layered kimono for today."

"Alright." Kagome's response was neutral, she didn't want to witness Inuyasha's execution but as Sango had explained if she wasn't there it would appear to others that she did not appreciate Sesshomaru defending her honor.

After dressing for the day they left their room and headed straight for the courtyard, she didn't think she would be able to keep anything down if she had eaten before hand. Sesshomaru directed her towards a bench that was close to a marble stage of some sort. The stage had a marble arch that had a rope hanging from it. Inuyasha's arms were tied above his head with said ropes, his feet bound by weights too strong for his legs to lift.

He glared at Kagome so hard she thought she was going to burst into flames.

"Fuck you, you dumb bitch. You ruined everything." Those were his last words to her before the executioner slit his through and ripped out his heart. His heart beat no more.

Shaking her head to clear it of that most unpleasant memory, she turned the corner to walk through the last hall that led to her mate's office. His aura was pulsing with frustration and she could tell he was thinking about that moment in time again too.

She opened the door without bothering to knock. "Maru? It is late dear, come to bed?"

He growled softly but stopped the pacing he had been doing behind his desk. "I should have been the one to take his life, I shouldn't have just let the executioner do it. It drives my beast to the breaking point to know we almost lost you."

"You would have never let that happen, mate. Besides nothing is going to happen to me, the jewel is protecting me as much as I am it. I love you Sesshomaru. Nothing is going to change that, ever. We are mates, we will protect each other, and any young we have. But we must move past this so we can continue forward. After all, I only have a couple more months until I give birth so we should make the most of the alone time we have." Kagome said all this with a bright smile on her face, her hands gently rubbing her rounded belly. She had gotten pregnant within the first week after Inuyasha's death.

She hadn't known much about demons when she first fell down the well, but now she understood what Sango had really been trying to explain to her all those weeks before she had mated Sesshomaru.

Demons, no matter the breed, have dangerous minds.

-Fin

P.S. If you have a song suggestion for the next chapter leave a review!


	4. Guys My Age (by: Hey Violet)

A/N: I don't own the song lyrics or characters in these one shot series. I make no money from these stories. Purely for fun and fans!

I haven't seen my ex since we broke up

Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up

Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut

'Bout to get attention from a grown-up

Inuyasha was such a sleaze ball, she had found him getting cozy with her cousin, Kikyo. She did the first thing she could think of. Her hand went flying at the same time as her drink splashed all over his shirt. The echo of the slap rang through out the room, it seemed to everyone there in that moment that it was even louder than the music was.

'Cause you hold me like a woman

In a way, I've never felt before

And it makes me wanna hold on

And it makes me wanna be all yours

Time seemed to speed back up as though everything before had happened in slow motion. With tears in her eyes, she glared at the man sitting on his living room couch. "You are disgusting Inuyasha. Throwing a party with all your 'friends' and thinking no one here would tell me you were fooling around on me. Did you think Sango and Miroku were just going to let you get away with this?" As she said this the aforementioned couple stepped up behind the upset woman.

Guys my age don't know how to treat me

Don't know how to treat me

Don't know how to treat me

Guys my age don't know how to touch me

Don't know how to love me good

Guys my age don't know how to keep me

Don't know how to keep me

Don't know how to keep me

Guys my age don't know how to touch me

Don't know how to love me good

All he ever wanted was to bro-down

What we supposed to do with all his friends around, yeah

Smoking weed, he'd never wanna leave the house

Got an empty cushion on that sofa now

Inuyasha's gang stood up behind him as though he were their ring leader. Kouga, Naraku, Bankotsu, and Hakudoshi were just moronic football players. They believed they were the kings of the school, Inuyasha included. Kagome didn't understand how they could all act so immature, didn't they realize after this year they were going to be out of high school? Morons.

Told him, "Good luck with the next one."

Maybe she'll be just as immature

Gotta thank him, he's the reason

That I know now what I'm looking for

Shortly after that, he had transferred schools. Of course, she knew it had to have been his father, he had always liked her, even preferred for her to call him father. His brother, on the other hand, he didn't talk much but he was an amazing listener. She had gone to him many times to talk about the problems with her and Inuyasha.

Surprisingly, he had paid very close attention. Whenever she had gone over there he would ask her how she was doing if anything had gotten better, he was there for her through it all. He was her secret confidant, they didn't go to the same school. He was a couple years older than them and he was in college. He was beautiful, intelligent, organized, well-rounded. He was everything Inuyasha could never be.

Guys my age don't know how to treat me

Don't know how to treat me

Don't know how to treat me

Guys my age don't know how to touch me

Don't know how to love me good

Guys my age don't know how to keep me

Don't know how to keep me

Don't know how to keep me

Guys my age don't know how to touch me

Don't know how to love me good

It had been months now since that night. She was still single and it was now summer break. Sango had called her and told her they were going to the beach and to be ready in an hour.

Deciding to wear the black bikini set she had just bought online. The top was caged and had little red paw prints and the bottoms were just plain black. She decided she would wear her flats and her sheer red swimsuit cover around her waist. She was just about done now all she had left was to throw her hair up into a bun.

Suddenly her phone rang. Looking at the caller id she didn't recognize the number, though skeptical to answer she did so hesitantly. "Hello?"

The voice that came from the other end instantly pissed her off. "Kagome, it's me Inuyasha. Look, I miss you Kagome. I know I really fucked up last time but please forgive me! It won't happen again I swear." He continued to plead and beg but it all went one ear and out the other.

She was stunned, it had been months and he was calling her to try to get back with her? Who did he think he is? "Hold up. You have something wrong with your brain or something? I would never take you back. You hurt me, cheated on me with my cousin, and think you can just say sorry and that makes everything better? No, you are a moron. Leave me alone and don't call me ever again!" She hung up and immediately blocked that number.

So I'm never going back

No, I'm never going back

They had only been at the beach for maybe twenty minutes when he showed up. Kagome rolled her eyes, man this guy just couldn't take a hint, could he. He's worse than Kouga was when she had first met him before he met Ayame. Dense.

He was hootin' and hollerin' all over the beach ranting about how she should take him back. He praised his prowess in bed, apparently forgetting that they had never once slept together. She was still a virgin. Proclaimed to be the best man she could or would ever find. She realized then that he was delusional.

Guys my age don't know how to treat me

Don't know how to please me

Don't know how to read me

Guys my age don't know how to touch me

Don't know how to love me good

Guys my age don't know how to tease me

Don't know how to leave me

Don't know how to need me

Guys my age don't know how to touch me

Don't know how to love me good

She felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind and smiled. Finally, he was here. She had sent him a text shortly after getting to the beach. He never responded so she hadn't known if he was going to show or not.

"Inuyasha, silence yourself boy." A silky voice called from over Kagome's head. Inuyasha stilled instantly, he knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned as he turned to face the direction his brother's voice had come from. He was shocked to see him wrapped securely around the same exact woman he himself had been ranting about. "Get off of her ya bastard. Don't put your dirty paws on her." He shouted after the shock wore off.

"He can put his paws anywhere he would like on me. He is my intended after all. Sesshomaru and I are soon to be mated. Now that I've graduated, we can finally start a family." She had finished her sentence by looking excitedly into Sesshomaru's eyes. He gazed back lovingly, knowing she was excited by the prospect of having his child soon.

So I'm never going back

Don't know, don't know, don't know

No, I'm never going back

Don't know how to touch me

Don't know how to love me good

So I'm never going back

No, I'm never going back

"Kagome, I, I, I thought you loved me..." Inuyasha stumbled out. He couldn't process what was being said. Was she going to mate his brother? Bare him children? It had only been a few months since they broke up and they had been dating for years. He had assumed she would eventually mate with him. No, he wouldn't allow this.

"You can't mate her Sesshomaru, she is not yours to take." Inuyasha tried to sound confident in that fact, believe Kagome's mother would reject Sesshomaru the same way she had rejected him.

"Actually, again you are wrong Inuyasha. My mother has given full blessings. In fact, we could have been mated a month ago but I wanted to wait until after graduation." Kagome stretched, today was now ruined, she just wanted to go home. "Maru, can we go? I want to cuddle and watch a movie. Maybe even take a nap. Please?"

"Of course, Baby. Let's get you home before you get too cranky." He smirked down at her, his eyes sparkling with laughter. She lightly smacked his arm and then wrapped her arms around it, walking beside him towards his car.

"I think Kagome has developed a thing for older guys," Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango smiled and looked at Miroku with admiration, "No, I think she just has a thing for that particular older guy. It is pretty romantic though. Them having been so close all this time, I have been hoping they would get together for years now." Miroku smiled and nodded in understanding as they both watched the beautiful sunset over the ocean, knowing their best friend was going to live happily ever after.

-Fin


	5. Before Your Love (Kelly Clarkson)

"I'd never lived before your love, I'd never felt before your touch, and I never needed anyone to make me feel alive, but then again, I wasn't really living." Kelly Clarkson (Before Your Love)

He had been on a quest for power. Supreme power. He knew he could be stronger, he just had to find a way. And then she came along. Or rather he stumbled upon her.

She had been training in her families shrine, a priestess of great power, it was rare in this day and age to find a holy being of any real power. He had watched her for the duration of her practice, studying her graceful moves, she was a very skilled archer. Before he knew it she was heading towards the shrine's main house and he couldn't stop himself.

In a flash he was standing over the petite shrine maiden, at first she quivered in fright, but soon her fright turned to intrigue then irritation as time dragged on without him saying anything.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you doing here exactly?" She cocked her head to the side curiously while trying to ignore her rising irritation, she wasn't use to be around someone of such power and it was setting her on edge.

"I had caught the most tantalizing scent on the breeze and decided to investigate. Imagine my surprise when I found you were the one the fragrance was coming from. Tell me woman, what is your name?" He glanced her up and down, honestly he hated todays fashion the females showed off far too much skin and anything that actually covered skin was usually extremely tight and left nothing to the imagination. Her outfit was no different though still a better site then some.

This young woman wore a black long sleeve skin tight undershirt with a pink belly tank over it that said, 'Sassy' in white lettering across her chest. She had on a pair of baby blue faded jeans that had tears and rips. She wore regular sneakers on her feet that were a plain white in color. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she wore a necklace with some sort of pink jewel attached to the chain.

Blushing the young woman stuttered, "E-excuse me but just because you complement my scent does not excuse YOU from coming onto my family's property and demanding anything from me!" The irritation was now thick in her voice.

"Hn. I am Sesshomaru. I apologise for my rudeness." He hated to apologize to anyone but for some reason it just felt right to do so for her.

"Why does that name sound so familiar? And I'm Kagome by the way. Nice to meet you Sesshomaru. Can I help you with anything?"

"A date."

"A-What?! But we just met sir."

"True enough but I would like to get to know you better. You interest me."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond when her mother chose that moment to open the door and poke her head out, "Kagome Eri just called she had to cancel your study session tonight, apparently her little brother has a high fever and is in the hospital."

"Oh poor Eri! I'll have to give her a call back soon and see how things are going maybe they will get the fever down by then." Kagome stated worriedly completely forgetting the male standing in front of her.

Ahri looked at the male standing in front of her daughter and almost fainted, it was Lord Sesshomaru! What in the world was he doing here!? She hoped Kagome hadn't done anything wrong, though her daughter had never been in trouble with anyone before.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru would you like to come inside for a cup of tea?"

"Mom!? Why are you inviting him inside?"  
"Kagome! Don't be rude he is a lord after all! And besides it is just polite to offer entrance to ones home to a guest. I thought I taught you better than that Kagome."

"I'm sorry mom," turning back to Sesshomaru she bowed lowly, "my apologise my lord would you like to come in to visit our home?"

"As I said, Kagome, I would like to get to know you better. If that chance is by enjoying your company in the comfort of your home then so be it. I accept your generosity."

"Follow me please," Kagome turned and followed her mother in the house with Sesshomaru following behind her. Soon they were seated at the dinning room table with a cup of hot tea in front of them. "So Lord Sesshomaru, you said you wanted to better know my daughter correct?"

"Yes ma'am. She intrigues me and she has the most beautiful scent about her. It is my wish to get to know the young beauty more."

"And what would you like to know Sir?"

Sesshomaru had to stop the smirk that wanted to emerge on his face, she sure was as her shirt said 'sassy'. "Well what's your hobbies for starters?" Inwardly he cringed why did he have to ask such a mundane question it wasnt necessary nor important.

"Well I don't really have hobbies. They are more like passions. I do charity work at an orphanage down town. I'm the 'Big Sister' of two adorable little children, a boy and a girl. Shippou and Rin. They are too adorable. I also love to practice my archery and study magic. Though I'm not too great at magic yet, I just started really learning to master my powers and magic a year ago so I'm not really trained. What about you?"

He was really intrigued and now he knew who Shippou and Rin were always talking about. This was the girl who had saved Rin from the pack of wolves near the tree line of the orphanage a few years ago, she had also saved Shippou by being there for him when his most recent adopter had beat him to the brink of death, she had healed his heart and taught him love. The more he thought of this woman the more his heart quickened and he felt like he couldn't breath.

"I am also well aquanted with Rin and Shippou. I am the orphanages main benefactor. I keep the building maintaned and make sure there is enough money in the household to feed and care for all the children properly. I have also had all the children enrolled in public schooling and am paying for that out of pocket as well. What I want from life is simple, I strive to become the strongest demon alive. I want supreme power."

"What will you do then? Once you have the power I mean?" Kagome asked as she watched her mother leave the table and head up to her brothers room to check on him. "Will power be worth the time spent away from home, away from family and friends?"

"My mother travels year round, she is hardly ever in the same place longer then a few weeks. My father lives with his mistress and their son, Inuyasha. And I have no friends."

"That's not true. If you know Rin and Shippou then you surely have at least two friends." She said such a ridiculous notion as if adults could be real friends with children. Than again she was but a child herself compared to him.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do me the honor of letting me take you on a date this evening?" He didn't understand the feelings he was getting while conversing with this female, but everything within him screamed to get her to accept his invitation. Just so he could drown himself in her scent and bask in her presence.

"Ugh but I thought-"

Ahri leaned against the stair railing,"Just say yes Kagome, go and have fun, get to know eachother. Who knows what will bloom between you two."

"Mom!?"

That was the day his life changed. After she said yes, they had gone out a few nights a week for nine months before he had finally proposed to her. At first she had said no, saying she couldn't be with a man who's passion was supreme power. The words he spoke to her that day though, would forever be true.

"You are my passion, the love I never knew I needed. You are my supreme power, because without you I am weak and with you I can do anything. Before I stumbled upon you that day so many months ago, I was like a robot, going through the motions without any emotion. I wasn't living my life, I was just there. You make me feel alive."

A/N: I'm not a huge fan of this chapter mainly because I can't ever seem to get my romantic fics to feel actually romantic... Hope it was close enough... let me know what ya think


End file.
